rugbyunionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sireli Bobo
Fiji Pacific Islanders | ru_nationalyears = 2004-present | ru_nationalcaps = 9 3 | ru_nationalpoints = (40) (40) | ru_ntupdate = | ru_clubyears = | ru_proclubs = | ru_clubcaps = | ru_clubpoints = | ru_clubupdate = | super14 = Hurricanes | super14years = 2003-2005 | super14caps = 5 | super14points = | ru_currentclub = | super14update = | ru_province = | ru_provinceyears = | ru_provincecaps = | ru_provincepoints = | ru_provinceupdate = | ru_sevensnationalyears = | ru_sevensnationalteam = | ru_sevensnationalcaps = | ru_sevensnationalpoints = | ru_sevensupdate = | ru_coachclubs = | ru_coachyears = | ru_coachupdate = | sooyears = | sooteam = | soocaps = | soopoints= | sooupdate = | rl_position = | rl_clubupdate = | rl_nationalteam = | rl_nationalyears = | rl_nationalcaps = | rl_nationalpoints = | rl_ntupdate = | rl_amateuryears = | rl_amateurclubs = | rl_amupdate = | rl_clubyears = | rl_proclubs = | rl_clubcaps = | rl_clubpoints = | rl_clubupdate = | rl_coachupdate = | rl_coachclubs = | rl_coachyears = | rl_coachupdate = | occupation = | family = | spouse = Tania Bobo | children = 1son | relatives = | school = | university = }} Sireli Bobo (born 28 January, 1976) is a Fijian rugby union footballer, currently playing for Biarritz in the Top 14 club competition in France. He was in the Nawaqavesi 7s and was subsequently picked to play at the Japan 7s in 1998. He also played with the Fiji sevens side at the Dubai and Durban sevens circuits. He then signed with Spanish club UCM-Canoe, and the side went onto win the King's Cup in the 2001 season. He returned to Fiji for the 2002 season and went on to captain the sevens side in 2003, as well as becoming a try-scoring machine; scoring 22 in just three tournaments. He subsequently signed with Wellington for the National Provincial Championship (NPC). He played 13 matches for the Wellington club, scoring seven tries. He then was called up to the Super 12, and played five games for the Hurricanes. He made his interntaional debut for Fiji on June 5, 2004 in a match against Tonga in Nuku'alofa which Fiji won by one point, 27 to 26, with Bobo scoring the winning try. He earned his second cap for Fiji on June 12 in the win over Samoa. In July he played four times for the Pacific Islanders team (a combination of the best Fijian, Samoan and Tongan footballers). He scored a try for Biarritz in the 2005-06 Heineken Cup final against Munster, though Biarritz eventually lost the final 23 points to 19. However, Biarritz made it to the final of the 2005-06 Top 14 as well, and were victorious over Stade Toulousain, with Bobo scoring one of Biarritz's tries. He finished the season as the Biarritz's top try scorer, and second in the overall competition. Cousin of Sireli Bainivalu who himself is a star tighthead prop. Fiji *Test debut: 2004 v Tonga in Nuku’alofa *7 caps 4 tries 20 pts (9 games, 8 tries) Pacific Islanders *3 caps 2 tries 10 pts (5 games 3 tries 15 pts) External link *Sireli Bobo on teivovo.com *Bobo on ERC.com Bobo, Sireli Bobo, Sireli Bobo, Sireli Bobo, Sireli fr:Sireli Bobo